contest_rulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fandom Witcher TV Show Fan Event Sweepstakes
Fandom Witcher TV Show Fan Event Sweepstakes '''1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. '''2. Promotion Description. The Witcher TV Show Fan Event (the “Promotion") is a sweepstakes promotion offered by Fandom, Inc. where individuals who submit their first and last name, email address and games platform in the entry form provided will be eligible to be randomly selected from all eligible entries for the prize described below (the form is available in the right rail on the Witcher Wiki community on fandom.com and via a promotion unit on the Witcher Wiki community on gamepedia.com). All entries completed and received from Noon PST 21 Nov 2019 to 11:59pm PST 28 Nov 2019 (the “Promotion Period”) will be eligible to win the prize which will be awarded by Fandom. You must be a resident of the United States to enter and must be available to travel from December 2, 2019 through December 4, 2019 in order to attend the screening event described below to be held on December 3, 2019 in Los Angeles, CA. One (1) prize will be awarded. Only one entry per person is permitted. '''3. Prize. The prize to be awarded by Fandom to one (1) winning entries in the U.S. (“the trip”) is: * Round-trip coach-class airplane tickets for winner and one guest from the major airport closest to the winner’s address within the fifty United States, Puerto Rico or the District of Columbia to Los Angeles, CA (“Destination”), including ground transportation to and from the airport at the Destination; * Two (2) nights’ accommodations for the winner and the winner’s guest at a hotel to be determined by the Fandom in its sole discretion; * USD $500 spending money to cover incidentals during the Trip; * Two tickets for the Netflix The Witcher Screening event to be held at 4:30pm PST on December 3, 2019 at The Egyptian Theatre, Los Angeles (no substitutions are permitted and you must be available to travel to and attend the event); Approximate retail value of the entire Trip package: USD $3,000 Sponsor will choose, in its sole discretion, the airline, hotel, flight dates, flight times, departure city and airport and other Trip logistics and details. Dates of travel are subject to availability. If winner’s address is within 100 miles of the Destination, Sponsor may, in its sole discretion, provide ground transportation to the Trip hotel or event in lieu of an airplane ticket. Except as expressly set forth in the description of the Trip above, the winner and his or her guest are responsible for ground transportation to and from the airports and hotel, all meals and all other expenses that such winner and his or her guest incur in connection with the Trip. '''4. How To Enter. You will automatically be entered into the Promotion by following the steps in paragraph 2 above. Only entries received within the Promotion Period will be accepted. '''5. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, entrants must be 18 years of age or older and be a resident of the United States. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom and its affiliates are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. '''6. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized email account holder or the entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. '''7. How You Win. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries in a random drawing held on or about November 29, 2019. Each entrant’s chances of winning are dependent upon the number of entries received. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion. '''8. Notification. Fandom will attempt to notify the winners by email within 24 hours following selection of the winners. Fandom is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 24 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before Jan 30, 2020 to: 130 Sutter Street, Floor 4, San Francisco, CA 94104. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are the winner. '''9. Taxes. All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the prizes is the sole responsibility of the winner. Fandom reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted. As a condition of being awarded any prize, winner and guest may be required to execute and deliver to Fandom a signed affidavit of eligibility and acceptance of these Official Rules and release of liability, and any other legal, regulatory, or tax-related documents required by Sponsor in its sole discretion '''10. Use of Winner Name, Likeness, etc. Except where prohibited by law, entry into the Promotion constitutes permission to use winner’s name, hometown, likeness and/or prize information, without limitation, for promotional purposes without further permission or compensation. As a condition of being awarded any prize, except where prohibited by law, winner may be required to execute a consent to the use of his or her name, hometown, likeness and/or prize information, without limitation, for promotional purposes without further permission or compensation. '''11. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these rules and any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. '''12. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. FANDOM DOES NOT MAKE OR GIVE ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. FANDOM SHALL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE FANDOM’S REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY RESULT FROM OR AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED, INCLUDING: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; AND (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION. FANDOM RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. '''13. Release. BY ENTERING THE PROMOTION, EACH ENTRANT INDEMNIFIES, RELEASES AND AGREES TO HOLD HARMLESS FANDOM AND ITS PARENT COMPANY, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, DIRECTORS, OFFICERS, EMPLOYEES AND AGENTS FROM ANY LIABILITY WHATSOEVER FOR ANY CLAIMS, COSTS, LOSSES OR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND (INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THOSE RELATED TO PERSONAL INJURY, DEATH, DAMAGE TO PROPERTY, INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS, RIGHTS OF PUBLICITY OR PRIVACY OR DEFAMATION), ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH: (I) ENTERING THE PROMOTION; (II) ACCEPTANCE OR USE OF ANY PRIZE; OR (III) OTHERWISE ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THE PROMOTION. '''14. Governing Law. These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of the United States, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. '''15. Information. All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to promotions@fandom.com.